


In Dreams

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Soulless Sam fingering you awake and then fucking you into the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

I made sure to sneak in as silently as possible. I knew that Sam wouldn’t be in his room, which was a plus but I still didn’t want to be caught. I just wanted to sleep in his bed, be around his smell and just relax. I had been used to it before he’d fallen into the pit and saved the world for us. 

While he had saved the world from the apocalypse, he had lost his soul by leaving it behind in the pit with Lucifer. He wasn’t my Sam. He wasn’t Dean’s Sammy anymore. He was a machine, cold and calculating, no longer the caring and compassionate man I had started falling for. 

Dean was on a tireless hunt for a way to bring his soul back to his body and get Sam back and it was my job to keep the terminator occupied in the meantime. I found odd jobs for us to work, simple hauntings or a demon causing problems. Sam would finish the jobs in two days and leave us in a motel room for three days with nothing to do. Sam would focus his attentions on me. 

Sam and I had been sleeping together before he took the swan dive. New Soulless Sam had a sex drive like a porn star now. But the sex was like everything else and just not the same. His hands were too rough on my skin; he kissed to hard or used teeth to leave bruises as if he was marking his territory. He fucked me hard enough to make me walk funny the next day and that is when I decided that we didn’t need to keep doing this. So instead of taking me to bed, he picked up women in bars or escorts then flaunted them in front of me.

But I am a sentimental soft hearted girl who needed his damn smell to sleep. I curled tight into the blankets and pillows then passed out for a while. I had set an alarm to wake me up before I could be found. 

I woke up feeling hot and sweaty. My calf muscles were clenched tight as my stomach and hips were burning. My right hand was gripping the sheets as my low back lifted from the bed, making a bridge with my hips. I was breathing hard as a moan came from my lip.

My eyes snapped open as a set of wet lips touched the bare skin of my belly. Messy long brown hair was lowered over Sam’s face and tickled my skin, making me squirm as he places a few more kisses. His hand was holding my side to keep me in place gripped a little tighter as he raised his head. He gave me a sultry smile then licked his lips.

“Sam?” I asked him with a set of gritted teeth as a moan slipped out. His only response was a groan as three long fingers pumped into me faster while his thumb ambidextrously work on my clit. My legs closed shut around his arms as the muscles started to shake. I moan and whined out as he fingered me harder. The blood in my veins swirled faster and faster making my head spin and my heart beat harder in my chest. Climax was a wave of relief that struck me like lightning. 

My body went limp like a boneless version of myself as Sam backed off me. My eye lids grew heavy as my heart slowed down but my legs were still shaking. The bed shook and heavy heat covered me. My eyes slowly opened this time to greet the sly smile. Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips into mine. His hand curved around my neck as he kissed me then lifted my body off the mattress. 

Sam’s knees bumped my legs apart so he could fill in the space between them. Slowly and carefully I placed them on the tops of his thighs, he let go of my neck and ran down my body then over my thighs sending chills across my skin. 

The silence between us should have made it uncomfortable but instead it caused the air to electrify. 

Sam quickly folded me in half then shoved inside of me with no prep. I gasped for him, wanting to reach for his back but conceded to his arms. My guts curled around and twisted as I cried out.

His cock rammed into me brutally fast with no sign of slowing down. The soft and quiet pleas for him quickly changed into loud and deep moans. My cries were met with the sounds of his groans. My nails gripped his arm and helped me claw myself up to his neck and back. I kissed his neck and shoulder as he fucked into me. He thrusted deeper, it made my stomach tighten and my legs clench harder. I fell back into the bed and arched my back.

His large hand pressed into my chest and kept me against the mattress. My whole body shuddered and twisted uncontrollably underneath his body. My insides were wound so tight that I thought I was going to break. My breathing was fast and shallow as my heart slammed in my ears harder. The edges of my vision began to blur as I cried out for Sam.

He didn’t stop as I came. 

He kept at it pounding hard into me as I whimpered with shaking legs and hands. 

“Fuck.” He groaned and his head dropped down. His eyes squeezed shut as he mouth fell slack. 

Sam’s hips lost their rhythm and he made a gutted groan. He fell forward and rested his whole weight into my body, smothering me with his body. His breath was cool on my shoulder and gave me the chills again. His hand pushed into my hair and he kissed me. 

“Y/N!” Sam shouted with fingers snapping near my face.

I shot up like a rocket and stared around the room. I was confused and partly relieved to see that Dean was stretched across a motel bed with a book on his lap. 

“You were out cold.” Dean sighed sounding a little jealous, “And making some serious X-rated sounds.”

My face flushed as I made eye contact with Sam. My arms crossed over my chest and my eyes shot to the floor.

“Who were you dreaming about?” Dean asked with a rise and fall in his voice that made me feel guilty. Like I was a pervert.

“What?” I asked as I shook my head, “No. Nothing.”

My cheeks and chest were now a matching red color. 

“Didn’t sound like nothing?” Sam commented with the same sly smile from my dream that made my guts flop. 

“Chris Hemsworth?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Scarlett Johansson?” He sounded a little more interested than he should be. 

“Y’all are jerks.”


End file.
